


Something new

by the_cuddle_hotline



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddie and Mary are in love but it's complicated??, John is only dating Veronica to pass as straight, M/M, Mutant Powers, No Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Roger and Tim aren't dating, Roger is about at straight as a circle, Same with Freddie, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, for real, just fwb, not literally but he needs glasses, roger is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cuddle_hotline/pseuds/the_cuddle_hotline
Summary: When four unordinary people meet by mistake, all of their lives change forever.Aka/ I suck at summaries the Queen boys have powers and are all in high-school.





	1. Powers, John.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is set in the 1970's if I wasn't being clear. Only two of the boys are introduced this chapter but I'll be sure to focus in the others in the next. 
> 
> TW: There is pretty minor gore in this just a bloody nose

It was weird, really. Roger felt utterly alone. He had plenty if friends and family, but right beside it was this power, a curse it seemed more like. The power to make sparks crackle on the tips if his fingers, but not being able to show it to anyone. Superpowers weren't unheard of in their society, they were certainly rare, and mostly frowned upon, but there'd been a couple cases on the news or in the paper.

The blonde had tried to stay away from his powers, he hadn't purposefully used them since fourth grade. He'd lit a strip of paper aflame, just for fun really, to show off to his friends. The teacher had caught him, but nobody believed her when she'd explained what had happened. He didn't use his powers because they were "dangerous and destructive" according to his mom. He knew that really she just didn't want pop to find out about them.

He was currently roaming the halls of the school. It was early in the morning and the bell hadn't rung yet, he and Tim had just discussed the math homework, and now he was being followed by a very chatty Dominique. The brunette was going on about oil paints or something like that, Roger wasn't listening. He was much too distracted by an unfamiliar face ahead of them.

Now, Roger knew literally everyone in school, if he didn't know their name he at least recognised them. A new kid was definitely intruiging, but kids transfered all the time. This one was specifically different, he just couldn't tell why. He pressed a finger against Dominique's lips, and she stopped talking.

Roger made his way over to the boy. He looked like a freshman, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, he was kind of cute. The blonde leaned against the locker besides him. The other boy glanced over at him briefly, before grabbing another book from his locker.

"Can I help you?" He asked, zipping his backpack up and facing Roger, one eyebrow raised. The brunette stood about two inches taller than him, which was slightly unsettling judging by how young he looked. Roger shrugged a little,"I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?" This recieved an eye roll.

"Look if you want my lunch mone-" He started, but Roger stopped him there, holding up a finger,"That's Prenter's job, not mine." He remarked, and that too got an eye roll. The taller boy ignored him and started to walk away. Judging by his attitude, Roger could've guessed that this kid had to put up with assholes all the time, which also meant that Roger came across as an asshole.

The blonde ran to catch up with him,"Look, I just want to know who the hell you are. Out of curiousity. If you don't tell me your name I'll give you one of my own, yeah?" He chaffed, nudging the boy's shoulder,"I'm Roger Taylor." That seemed to catch the other boy's attention. The brunette looked over a thim with a raised eyebrow.

" _You're_ Roger Taylor?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised. Roger nodded, squinting a bit,"What about it?" He asked. The other boy shrugged, laughing a little,"I thought you'd be er- well, taller.. Veronica talks about you non-stop." He said, and Roger chuckled, winking,"I know. I think she's got a bit of a crush on me huh." He joked, and the younger boy's smile dropped.

"Ronnie's my girlfriend." He said, Roger's grin faded as well, he mouthed an, _"oh.."_ Before furrowing his brow,"Wait- she's not a lesbian?" The younger boy looked slightly offended at the statement, but Roger continued,"I thought she was joking when she said she had a boyfriend.. you must be John Deacon then! Oh it all makes sense now!" He exclaimed. 'John' shook his head,"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He muttered. Just then the bell rang for class. Both of them glanced at each other for a second. Roger swore he could see a glimmer of light in John's eyes, but figured it was a reflection.

The blonde ran his fingers throught his hair,"See you after school then _Deaky._ " He said, smirking. Both of them turned and headed to their classes.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

The day seemed to go by very slowly for John. His encounter with Roger this morning was wild. The blonde boy seemed like he'd had way too much caffine that morning, it was almost cute, but at the moment he just found it annoying.

First off he was talkative, which proved to be one challenge on its own, and then he'd joked about Veronica being a lesbian. Though, John couldn't blame him. The girl had a short hair cut and wore flannel all the time, but she was straight as could be. John, on the other hand.. not so much. The two had come to the agreement that they'd date, so that both of them would come across as straight. Though Ronnie was straight, John had to fake it. So that's where Roger was wrong.

The brunette was currently leaving after school band practice, and was out back towards the gym area. He was just about to turn to head towards the bike rack when he head a loud shout from just around the corner. The first voice was familiar, but the second was not.

" _Oh sod off Paul!"_ He recognised that to be nine other than Roger Taylor.

 _"I will. I will. But you got to tell me what you and that 'friend' of yours were doing back here."_ The other voice said, he assumed that was "Paul". John peeked his head around the corner, expecting to see something much more dramatic than two boys just standing there, arguing. Roger jabbed a finger into Paul's chest,"I already told you it was _nothing._ Now bugger off." Paul, who was a few inches taller than Roger, with a stubbly moustache already growing, obviously didn't get the idea.

What the two we're doing seemed harmless, a little teasing here and there was obviously nothing to either of them. But the barrier between teasing and fighting was ultimately shattered as soon and Paul put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

The smaller boy, spun around, and in the blink of an eye his fist was colliding with Paul's nose. John himself was shocked, not from the actual punch itself, but from the fact that someone so tiny could pack that much force in one blow.

The taller boy stumbled back, hand over his face, a small stream of blood leaked from under his palm. He growled and clenched his fist, shoving Roger back against the wall. John decided that was enough, and to his own surprise, decided to intervene. He stepped out from behind the corner, and yelled,"Stop!" As threateningly as possible.

The brunette should've expected what had happened next. A blue flash of light glazed over both his and Paul's eyes, and the junior released Roger's shirt. He didn't even seem to notice John before he turned to look at Roger.

"We'll continue this later." He said, and that was final. The older boy turned to walk away, leaving John and a very confused Roger standing in the empty hallway. The blonde looked over at him with an expression that John couldn't quite read,"How- wh- did you do that?" He stuttered.

 _Great._ Another school he'd have to leave. This time things were actually looking up for him, he'd been here a week and nothing unusual had happened, up until now at least,"I'm sorry.." He mumbled,"I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. Please don't te-" He didn't even finish his sentence before Roger rushed over, grabbing him by the shoulders excitedly. The boy's hands were unbelievably hot, and not just in the attractive way. As soon as they made contact with his skin he yelped, hissing through his teeth.

A regretful expression flashed across Roger's face before he pulled his hands back,"Sorry! I'm just excited! I've never met somebody else like me and.." He must've seen the confusion on John's face because he stopped talking, collecting himself before holding out and open hand.

The brunette was amazed to see a small flame, literally dancing across his palm. The fire was shaped like a ballerina, which physically should not have been possible, but neither should have been even creating the flame in the first place.

Roger closed his hand and the flame was put out in a miniature puff of smoke. He grinned up at John, who stood in absolute awe,"Powers, Deaky. I have them to."


	2. Quite Peculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took so long :/ !! The only time I have to write is late at night. Yes I do introduce Freddie and Brian but it's still mainly focused on Roger and Deaky. Next chapter will be Freddie centered I promise. Currently trying to get a decent plot line started.

"Brian, darling! Wait for me, won't you?"

Brian turned around at the sound of the voice, unmistakably Freddie's. He could see the shorter boy pushing through the crowd of high schoolers, all of them were headed towards the auditorium for an assembly. The two juniors had agreed that instead of attending the assembly, which they'd endured two times before, they would head to the library to study.

The younger boy stopped walking, waiting for Freddie to catch up with him,"Morning, Fred." He greeted the brunette with a nod, receiving one in return. They walked in silence, both of them too tired to start a decent conversation.

Brian glanced over at Freddie. The guitarist towered over the other boy. It was funny, the singer had him beat in age by nearly a year, but Brian had won the race in height by 4 inches.

The pair had known eachother for less than a year, but spend most of their time hanging out. They knew every last detail about eachother. Freddie was the only person to know about his... abilities. And Brian was the only one to know about the boy's sexuality.

Brian wasn't the only one in the relationship to have supernatural abilities though. Freddie's voice was something quite.. peculiar, which proved to be a problem when the boy preformed in front of a crowd. On one occasion it'd gotten a bit out of hand. Not to pride himself but, Brian was a 'master of illusion', he swooped in like some kind of superhero and basically saved Freddie's ass.

The two had reached the library in no time, and were pleased to find the doors unlocked. The room was empty from their standpoint, but Brian could hear the hushed voices of students from behind the bookshelves. He and Freddie picked out their books and took a seat. Their 'study' time was less studying and more giggling at the horrible photos in the books.

The library was relatively silent up until a loud," _A-ha!"_ Was heard from the other side of the room, it was soon followed by shushing sounds and hushed laughter. Freddie bit his lip a little before closing his book. The older boy stood, waving a hand for Brian to follow as he headed towards the commotion. The taller boy silently cursed the singer before going after him.

He followed Freddie to the science section of the library. The pair peeked around one if the bookshelfs to find two boys hunched over a decent sized book on hypnosis.  Maybe they were in psychology class. Brian quickly reconised one of them to be Roger Taylor, the charismatic blonde boy that all the girls went head over heels for. He wasn't quite sure who the other boy was though. Brian knew he had seen him in the halls a few times, but had never actually talked to him.

Freddie seemed to be pretty well aquainted with both of them though. He sauntered forwards, crouching in front of the two,"What are you darlings up to?" He asked, tilting the book they had upwards to see the cover. Roger looked up, mouth hanging half-way open as he thought of an answer, when he clearly didn't have one, the other boy answered for him.

"Eh.. psychology class." He mumbled, it was obviously a lie but neither Freddie nor Brian questioned it. He looked through some of the other books in the section, only partially listening to the conversation going on between the other three. He pulled a random book off the shelf, something about phylosophy, not that it mattered.

The brunette ran his hand across the cover, which transformed under his touch. If course, the book didn't actually change, the new bright green cover went away as soon as he lost focus. The power was kind of useless in the long run, great at parties though..

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, Freddie was looking up at him with an eyebrow raised,"Earth to Brian!" The boy said, waving a hand in his face. Brian hummed, putting the book back where he found it.

"We're all going to the park later if you'd like to join us love." Freddie said, gesturing to the other boys, who were still sitting on the floor. Brian chuckled a bit, crossing his arms,"Since when were you three best friends?" He asked sarcastically, to which the singer grinned,"Since now, dear."

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Their trip to the park was shorter than originally planned. They'd only stayed for half an hour before leaving. Mostly due to Freddie and Brian forgetting about a project they had to finish. The older boys had gone back to Brian's place. John and Roger ended up going back to the blonde's house to hang out, maybe work on some homework that hadn't been finished in the library.

It was around five o'clock when Roger had gone downstairs to get some snacks, leaving Deaky alone. He got up from the bed and walked over to Roger's desk. Checking his answers off the other boy's paper technically wasn't cheating if he didn't actually change anything. He marked a few things in his notebook, and almost went to sit back down, but another paper on the desk caught his eye.

Naturally, John wasn't a very invasive person, but the paper was just sitting there.. waiting to be read. So naturally the proper thing to do was read it. He picked it up, it was a poem _(how sweet)_ signed TJS, he wondered who that was. The paper itself was crinkled, John figured that at some point Roger had crumpled it into a ball. He could only guess what that meant.

The door opened with a click, knocking John out of his thoughts. Roger waltzed into the room, setting two cans of pop and a large bag of chips on the desk. John glanced up at him,"Who's TJS?" He asked, pointing to the paper. Roger looked up from the bag of chips he was opening with a hum, obviously not registering what John had asked for a few seconds.

"TJ.." The blonde paused, squinting before snatching the letter from John's hands. He scanned over the letter for barely a second before crumpling it back into a ball. John held his breath when the ball went up in flames, soon just a pile of ash. He immediately referred even touching the damn letter.

"Why were you reading that?" Roger asked. The brunette scratched his head nervously, giving an awkward shrug,"Eh- It was on the desk.."

Roger crossed his arms, biting his lip. Deaky could tell that the boy was trying not to get angry, which was honestly a surprise. In the week that they'd been friends, John had learned that the blonde had quite a temper. But miraculously, the blonde kept his cool.

"Well, I think it's cute. Some girl writing you a love poem. You really didn't have to burn it." He remarked, vaguely gesturing towards where the now burnt letter was previously laying on the desk. Roger inhaled sharply,"It's not-" He stopped himself there, crossing his arms. John waited for him to finish, but the blonde never did. Instead he just opened the door,"I think you should go." He said, John realized it was more of a demand than a request. 

The younger boy pursed his lips, contemplating whether to protest or not. He didn't. Instead, he grabbed his backpack and notebook,"I'll see you on Monday, then.." He mumbled, leaving the room.

The door closed behind him and he assumed that the moment he walked away Roger would be destroying every item in his possession. He waited, but there was no crash or shout from the other side of the door. He figured he'd be seeing himself out, and headed down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Roger may have overreacted a bit.. oops. I have a thing for angst. The Deal or and Frian are definitely going to be slow burns. If you're reading this for fluff I suggest you stop lmao. The next chapter is going to be SUPER long so it might take a while, but I'm pretty sure half the plot will be completed in it.
> 
> Just in case you were wondering- Brian's power is illusion, he can make people see shit, but it doesn't always work, depends in the situation. Freddie's power is basically charm. His voice is magic and pretty much everyone loves him. Cliche I know. It works though so sue me.


	3. Headlong

It'd been almost two days, and Roger still hadn't said a word to John. There were a few reasons, really. The first being the innitials on the letter John had picked up.  "TJS". It stood for Tim John Stafel.  Roger really didnt want to explain to Deaky why Tim was writing him love letters. Second, and he would never admit it to anyone, he was a bit scared by the whole thing.

He had told only a few people in the past. None of them he knew anymore, mostly because after finding out they wanted nothing to do with him. And John? Well, he was the only other person Roger knew with powers, losing him would be.. not good.

Despite all the signs telling him to stop whatever this was with Tim, the blonde just couldn't help himself. Tim,  that rotter, had whispered a few words to him in the hall and he was _sold._ After the last bell rang they'd snuck into the band room. There was no practice today, but the room was always unlocked to let the band kids get their instruments. They were totally alone, and Tim had just run a hand under Roger's shirt when the lights went on.

Across the room stood an utterly shocked Deaky. His hand was still on the light switch and his mouth was slightly agape. They all stared at eachother for a second before Tim shoved Roger away. John closed his mouth, and even from across the room he could see the brunettes face turn red as a cherry.

"I was just getting my base.." He mumbled, slightly gesturing to one section if the room. Neither Tim nor Roger replied. John coughed,"I can leave if you want.. My base is right there though,  I could ju-" He didn't get a chance to finish before Roger cut him off.

"Go, John!" He barked, more harshly than he'd intended. The brunette nodded and quickly left. Roger glanced over at Tim, who was already grabbing his belongings. The older boy had a look on his face that Roger couldn't read, and didn't say a word as he left the room.

"Perfect.." Roger muttered. He waited a minute before grabbing his bag, not wanting to bump into Tim on his way out. God knows that wouldn't end well, considering that both of them had quite a temper.

He was not expecting to see Deaky still out in the hallway though, anxiously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Roger squinted at the brunette,"I thought you left, John." He said coldly.  The younger boy glanced over to the band room door smiling awkwardly,"I eh- I still need my base..." He practically whispered.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, neither of them doing anything, before Deaky spoke again,"I don't mind y'know." He remarked, rubbing the back if his neck,"You and Tim..  If it means anything I'm quite fond of chaps myself." He said, almost in a relieved tone. Roger was surprised for a moment, but then he squinted, furrowing his brow,"I thought you were shagging Ronnie?"

John shook his head, laughing a bit as a blush crept onto his cheeks,"Well actually eh, we _don't_. I'm just trying to.. pass." The blonde nodded at that, suddenly underatanding. He'd been with plenty of girls to pass as straight. It wasn't too bad, most of the time he just lied and told them they'd screwed while drunk and had simply forgotten it.

Roger shifted on his feet,"You can't tell anyone about this Deaky.. Not even Veronica. Hell, not even _Freddie._   Alright?" He saw John bite his lip, before the younger boy nodded.

Roger knew that John wouldn't tell anobody, the boy was too coy to do that. But it was still reassuring to see the younger confirm that himself. The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath, subconsciously sliding a hand underneath his shirt collar.

He stayed like that for a minute, before slinging his backpack over this shoulder, just starting to walk away before Deaky called him. The shorter boy spun around nodding to go on.

"Sorry,  by the way.. Tim probably won't want to see you again.." He said, shuffling on his feet anxiously. Roger gave a breathy laugh, shaking his head a bit,"It's not your fault Deaks. We shouldn't have been in the band room anyway." He assured the younger boy.

John was right though, Tim probably wouldn't speak to him again, the man had too much of an ego to do that, he'd probably go find some girl to cover up his tracks. The two said quiet goodbyes before Roger left.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Math was never Freddie's favorite subject. He wasn't too bad at it but it was impeccably boring. He was glad he had it at the end of the day though, it left him in the right mood for a nap once he got home.

The singer entered the math classroom, most of the kids were already there, and he realized he was late. What else was new. Freddie danced over to the only other familiar face in the room, Deaky.

After meeting the boy Freddie realized that he actually had multiple classes with him. Although they weren't the best of friends just yet, he had grown quite fond of the brunette. John was modest and quite, as far as Freddie could tell. He seemed pretty shy and if Fred had to take a guess, he'd say Roger and Brian were the only other boys that Deaky talked to.

They waved at eachother quickly before Freddie took a seat. Not long after an unfamiliar man entered the room. He looked to be in his thirties for forties, and was wearing a pleasant smile. He set some papers down on the desk before clapping his hands to get the class's attention.

"You're all probably wondering where your old teacher is, and I'm here to tell you that Mr. Reid was fired. Don't ask me what he did because I don't know." This earned a chuckle from a few kids in the class, some of the other just rolled their eyes a bit.

"My name is Mr. Beach but you can call me Miami if you'd like." He joked, and Freddie snickered at the pun, nobody else seemed to find it too funny though.

The rest of the period was pretty normal. Nobody in the class seemed to mind "Miami", and he taught better than Mr. Reid had. It all seemed fine except for the fact that Reid had just disappeared. He had been there the day before and hadn't mentioned a thing to his classes. The bell shook Freddie out of his thoughts.

He put his binders in his bag and stood, soon accompanied by Deaky as he left the class room. Roger joined the pair somewhere along the walk with Brian at his side. The taller boy quickly placed himself at Freddie's side, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ow- Not in the mood to play darling, dodgeball was a bitch in gym today." He said, and Brian scoffed, giving Fred a questioning look,"Since when did you actually _go_ to gym?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Freddie chuckled rolling his eyes.

The brunette glanced at the other two members of the group, who were being unusually quiet. It didn't take him long to figure out that something was going on between the two, who were currently looking at anything but eachother. He bit his lip before speaking up,"Enough about my drama.  You two are awfully quite over there. Some sort of tiff loves?" He queried.

John shook his head, mumbling something that Freddie couldn't quite hear. Roger simply scoffed and blew the hair out of his face. Both their reactions made Freddie smirk. He moved closer to the two, almost tripping Brian as he did so.

Roger sighed over dramatically,"There's nothing wrong Fred we're just tired." He said and the singer almost got a chance to snap back, but Brian interrupted.

"Prenter. Twelve O'clock." He muttered, nodding ahead of them. Freddie spun around to see Paul with a group of friends ahead of them, he and Roger groaned in unison. Or enter was the last person that he wanted to see right now. Much to their distaste, Paul saw them coming, and immediately made his way over to the group.

"Evening ladies." He said. Freddie could feel Paul's eyes on him, and chewed his lower lip, doing his best to act natural. None of them said anything, and Fred assumed it was because every one if them wanted Paul gone. The older boy turned towards John, looking him up and down,"Don't think I've seen you around." He remarked, crossing his arms.

It didn't take long after that for Roger to take action. He stepped in between Paul and John, distancing the two boys,"Why don't you go fuck yourself Prenter." He spat. Honestly the blonde looked pathetic standing next to Paul, but judging by how the older boy's guard suddenly went up, Freddie reckoned that this wouldn't have been their first fight. But despite the junior's obvious discomfort he balled his fist.

Roger laughed brashly into his face.

Paul struck.

Luckily the fist didn't have time to make contact with anything other than Brian's palm. The brunette shouted a curse and shoved Paul's hand into his chest,"God!" He cried, "Will you two keep it civil for five minutes! Five minutes!" He sounded like an angry mother.

The looks of shock in both the junior's faces were almost laughable, and it took all of Freddie's will not to start cracking up right then.

"He started it." Roger mumbled crossing his arms in a pouty way. Suddenly Freddie was reminded of an angry four year old, who had just been denied a cookie. That made him snicker a little.

"Oh shut up." Brian breathed, stepping away from the boys. Paul glanced at each if them briefly, and honest to god Freddie thought that the glare would be enough to send Roger off again. But the younger boy just sniffed and turned his head, leaving the group in a tense silence.

It wasn't until Deaky gently placed a hand on Roger's shoulder that the blonde finally backed down. Freddie realized that he had tensed up as well, and finally relaxed. Paul eventually left, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Roger spun around with a shit eating grin on his face.

"He was terrified of me." He giggled. Freddie snorted, laughing, Brian and Deaky followed suit, and soon they were doubling over with laughter. Roger slid a hand under his shirt collar (a habit that Freddie quickly realized the boy had) and for a moment, the singer swore he saw literal sparks in the blonde's eyes. Trick of the light maybe.. didn't matter. It was hard to focus on that when dying of laughter.

After a couple minutes they'd all calmed down, and agreed to go to Brian's house for the rest of the evening after the boy mentioned they had pizza. This school year seemed to be turning out pretty decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending might be a bit rough :/ I can't tell because it's currently two am. Hopefully it's not too bad though. Honestly this fix will probably be Dealor centric but I'm not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not very good at explaining things. Roger's power is obviously fire. John's is telepathy/mind control. He can't control people like puppets but he can strongly will them into doing things.


End file.
